


[podfic] onward

by justsomerain



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/935162">onward</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointsdonotmatter/pseuds/thepointsdonotmatter">thepointsdonotmatter</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"You and I already know how this story is going to end," Herc says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] onward

**Author's Note:**

Rating: Not Rated  
Archive Warning: Major Character Death  
Category: Gen  
Fandom: Pacific Rim (2013)  
Relationship: Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen  
Characters: Hercules Hansen Chuck Hansen Max (Pacific Rim) Raleigh Becket Mako Mori Tendo Choi  
Additional Tags: Alzheimer's DiseaseAngstMental Health Issues

**Length:** 0:16:36

**Download link:** [Onward - thepointsdonotmatter (Mediafire, MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/?3pyuz1tvtxiqd44)  
 **Stream link:** [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/segolia/podfic-onward-by)


End file.
